creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
What Is Fear?
What is fear? What is emotion? What are these trivial thoughts that classify us as "Humans"? What is the point? Fear is nothing but a thought caused by our Limbic System. You know, the boring brain part? Oh what do you care? That was my attitude before it all happened. Before, the... events. I could sit on here forever reading Creepypastas and not be fazed. I did it as if it were just another part of my life. I never shook at reading them. I thought they were interesting. Very great and fantastic reads. Creepypasta was my new obsession. I read everything, listened to everything. Spending hours on end. I had nothing more to do. I was an avid fan of comic books and everything, but Creepypasta was new, different, exciting. I did not fear. I was not paranoid at the thoughts of something being in my room, simply because I read a false story from the internet. But I guess that's how it all started. I was growing tired of Creepypasta. I stopped reading. They were all becoming redundant. The entertainment was gone. They were, well, boring. As previously said, I was a man who feared nothing. It was just an emotion, and emotions were pointless. So as I sat and watched the news, I heard a very loud shatter. Now noises do not set me off, but I was curious what the shattering was. It was a stormy night so maybe something crashed through my window. I went to look and... saw nothing. Everything in my house was fine. I looked outside. Everything was fine. I was curious and felt a bit off so I went and knocked on my neighbor's door. I heard screaming and flesh tearing, breaking bones. I went to run when all of a sudden the door opened, it was my neighbor and his wife, perfectly fine. "What seems to be the matter?" "I heard glass breaking, but never mind. Everything okay?" "Yes, perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" "I thought I heard... screams." "Screams? You haven't been messing with drugs have you? You college kids are always doing something." "No sir. I wasn't." "Well I think you need some rest. The rain is picking up. Better get inside before it gets worse." So I headed back inside my house. My poor excuse for a house, that is. Again, I heard screams from outside. I looked and again nothing. I was going insane. Mad. Maybe that's it. All this is in my head. But every thought of me going mad made me hear the screams louder, and louder, and louder. It did not stop, it did not end. Bloodcurdling screams, glass shattering sounds. I was insane. That is the only thing I could think. I was going insane. I did not sleep that night. When morning hit and the sun shined I went for a walk. Maybe this would calm my brain down. It did not. I heard screams again. All around me. I screamed. I dropped to the ground and cried. "Stop it! Stop! Get out of my head!" As I looked up I saw dark figures. The sky was red. All I saw were bloodstained smiles of sharp teeth. I ran. I ran as far as I could before I tripped and slammed my head. I got up and rubbed it in pain. When I opened my eyes everything was normal. People were staring at me like I was a lunatic. Maybe I was. Twenty-three years old and a total lunatic. What a vacation from college. I would be trading in these textbooks for a straight jacket. My crappy house for a rubber room. Or worse. I ran home. When I opened the door everything was covered in blood. Weird phrases written on the wall that I could not read. Dark laughter. Followed by screams. For once in my life I was... scared. Dark hooded figures walked down my stairs. I heard chanting. That's when it hit me. I am a total '''lunatic'. I am crazy. I am psychotic, insane.'' "How ironic for a college student who has psychology as a minor class to become psychotic. Oh the irony." That's what I heard. In a deep dark voice. Then behind the hooded men came out a large weird looking beast. If you have read Spider-Man then you know who Carnage is. Well, this creature looked awfully similar. All it did was laugh and ask: "Are you scared?" I cried. I dropped to my knees. I shouted and pleaded. "Yes! I am scared. I am horrified. I am fearful right now! Why is this happening?!" I closed my watering eyes. When I opened them everything was fine. There was a note. You now know what '''fear' is. It is not a trivial emotion, but a natural response.' We all must fear'. Even I, the evil beast you've met fears. I am fearful '''of many things. Not only you humans '''fear. We all do. No one can live a life without fear or paranoia. '' It's life. Deal with it. Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings